


Sol y samba

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comenzó a seguir un camino de ‘migajas’… jamás pensó donde terminaría.</p>
<p>Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin' Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol y samba

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Comenzó a seguir un camino de ‘migajas’… jamás pensó donde terminaría.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja(s):** MorMor  
>  **Personaje(s):** Sebastian Moran-James Moriarty.  
>  **Clasificación:** \---  
>  **Advertencia(s):** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** OneShot.  
>  **Palabras:** 2,013.  
>  **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Stayin' Alive" del foro "I am SHER locked".  
>  **Fecha:** 22/07/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sebastian gruñó ante la atenta amabilidad de la azafata, en demasía si se lo preguntaban a él, pero sus labios estaban dibujando una coqueta y seductora sonrisa. Odiaba eso de estar permanentemente tratando con estúpidas personas, eso no era lo suyo, sus únicos amigos eran los rifles, sus armas… n necesitaba más que eso. 

Jim siempre había sido mejor que él en el tema de relacionarse, de hacerle creer a la gente que en verdad era un santo, y una buena persona… todo en poco tiempo de representación. Él era un actor nato. 

Un genio… un loco. 

Volvió a activar sus teléfonos, apenas tuvo los pies nuevamente en el suelo. Se las arreglo mucho mejor para alejarse de la interesada y aburrida mujer, ahora que estaba en su terreno… desaparecer entre la gente si era lo suyo. 

Y buscar a su jefe, su primera prioridad. ¡Su única prioridad! 

Había tenido fuertes indicios de que la posición de James estaba al sur de América, no era más que esquivos detalles que jamás legaban a cerrarse, según los idiotas que estaban haciendo el trabajo de rastrearlo. Afortunadamente, las migajas esparcidas eran más claras para él que para cualquier otra persona. 

Jim lo estaba guiando… Dejó las cosas arregladas, y con mucha cautela, abandonó Londres. Era seguro de que el mayor de los hermanos Holmes estaría deseoso de vengar la muerte de su pequeño Sherlock. Si no tenia, cuidado, y sabia mantener su perfil realmente bajo por un tiempo, Mycroft Holmes se haría con él antes de que pudiera saber en qué condición estaba Jim. 

El procedimiento era el mismo, conocer la zona. Vigilar los barrios bajos, aunque supiera que a James solo le gustaban los lugares de la más alta categoría, el muy estúpido debía entender que no estaba en posición de darse lujos… no al menos, lujos que lo dejaban tan expuesto. 

—Ni siquiera sé si está con vida. —Gruñó, tomando un par de mapas del estante, y una revistas turísticas, ante la mirada del dependiente. —¿Hablas inglés? —Preguntó sonriente, dispuesto a jugar un papel que no le agradaba del todo. Pero era necesario, si quería obtener cierta información. 

El hombre lo observo bien, pero acabo por sonreírle, asintiendo. El inglés que le ofreció no era el británico y sonaba raro, pero le sirvió para saber donde estaba parado y hacia dónde ir. 

—No le recomiendo ir hacia allí… —Dijo el hombre, cuando Sebastian remarco con un gran circula porciones del mapa. —Las favelas no son lugar para turistas, aun si están en medio de la zona turística. 

Moran le sonrió de lado, mas no se digno a contestar. Dejo una propina apropiada para el hombre, antes de tomar una botella de agua y salir. 

Había más de 900 favelas en Rio de Janeiro. Su trabajo recién estaba comenzando. Su equipaje era magro, y lo demás que necesitaba conseguir lo haría sin ningún problema, no necesitaba un hotel, ya se las arreglaría. 

Para el final del cuarto día, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo descanso, y una buena ducha. Esa búsqueda hasta ahora solo había sido frustrante, y ni siquiera el apoyo de los demás hombres de Jim le quedaba. Seguro Mycroft había caído sobre ellos, y ahora no sería nada cuerdo hacer contacto con ellos. 

Estaba solo, guiado por su propio instinto. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a estarlo. Solo que ya se sentía lo suficientemente frustrado de toda esa búsqueda… sin que Jim apareciera. 

Hora de hacer una parada, un poco de comida no le vendría nada mal a su sistema y a sus fuerzas. 

Dejó caer su cuerpo, pesadamente en la silla, esparciendo los mapas sobre la mesa. Se puso a recorrer los puntos ya visitados, era imposible que algo se le hubiera escapado. Y ya no había migajas que seguir. Pero su instinto le decía que Jim estaba cerca, muy cerca. 

El aroma a carne asada lleno sus fosas nasales, antes de ver el plato aparecer a su izquierda. 

—Aun no he pedido nada. —Murmuró sin levantar del todo su cabeza, imaginándose a una nueva fémina intentando llevárselo a la cama. No sabía si la mujer entendería el inglés, pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar en que estaba, lo probable era que no. 

—Oh, pero sé que si lo probaras, volverías a pedirlo… Sebby. —La voz cantó, burlona, y Moran rápidamente se quito los lentes, volteándose hacia su lado izquierdo. —Filé à Osvaldo Aranha. Pruébalo… es lo mejor que sé preparar. 

Jim le sonrió de lado, antes de arrojar un viejo repasador usado sobre uno de sus hombros, y perderse nuevamente dentro del pequeño bar. 

Moran tenía sus ojos puestos en la calle, en la gente que parecía seguir disfrutando de su comida sin prestar atención a la pequeña interacción que ellos habían tenido. “Hora de actuar con tranquilidad, Sebastian.” Susurró a su plato, revisando lo que parecía ser simplemente carne y arroz blanco. 

—Veo que tienes un nuevo pretendiente. —Una voz femenina recibió a Moran cuando entro a pagar su cuenta, en prefecto inglés y muy sonriente. — Olha só, o que é este homem. Boa sorte a sua, Sail. 

Sebastian se limitó a sonreir, buscando la mirada de Jim... o ‘Sail’, en este caso. La joven mujer siguio hablando en su lengua natal, fluida, hermosamente cantarina, mientras Jim reia de manera timida. Obviamente una muy buena representacion de su papel. 

—Vai, vai ... não fazer você esperar por seu homem. 

Jim asintio, dejando las ollas al cuidado de la mujer. 

—Salgo a las siete. —Dijó, coquetamente. Tan conocido, tan natural, que Sebastian sintió sus mejillas arder de manera salvaje. —Pasa por mi y... veremos. 

Moran asintió, tomo dos billetes mas de su cartera y los dejos dentro del ‘tarro de propinas’, antes de despedirse de un risueño Jim, y de una mas que contenta mujer en la cocina. 

Claro estaba que no se alejaria del lugar. Montó guardia en las cercanias, sin perder de vista cada movimiento que su jefe hacia, tanto dentro como fuera del lugar. Jim habia dejado la cocina en dos ocaciones, caminando un corto tramo hasta volver con las manos llenas de cajas. 

La otra vez, solo para comprar cigarrillos en un establecimientos cercano. James se fue tres cigarrillos seguido antes de ponerlos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y volver detras de las hornallas. 

Media hora antes de las siete, Moran comenso acercarse nuevamente al var. 

— Olha, eu acho que nós temos um impaciente aqui. —La mujer le saludo con un movimiento corto de su mano, antes de ponerse a levantar las sillas sobre las mesas. —Y un caballero también. 

Moran sonrió, quitándole la silla, prestando su ayuda. 

—Supõe-se que ele está aqui para mim... não para você, Janny. —Oyo gritar a Jim, afanado, al parecer en limpiar la cocina antes de irse. 

—Agora pare com isso... mas não ser tarde demais amanhã. Boa sorte. —Janny sonrió para el tomando el lugar de Jim en la cocina, ya que el galante pretendiente de su cocinera había hecho el resto del trabajo. Sail dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la mujer antes de sacarse el delantal y cambiar su camisa. 

—Bien… lamente haberte hecho esperar, Sebby. 

Sebastian asintió, casi no había hablado desde que piso Rio, a menos que encontrara a alguien que le hablara en inglés, y no había vuelto por la zona turística desde que empezó su búsqueda. 

—¿Tienes idea de lo que desato? 

Jim dibujó una mueca en sus labios finos, no había en ellos rastros de su papel de gay coqueto. 

—Y lo que falta por venir, mi querido Tigre. —Saludó con entusiasmo a aquellos salían a su encuentro, intercambiando fluidos comentarios y risas. No, definitivamente, él jamás podría hacer lo que Jim. —Pero nuestro muchacho aun esta allá afuera, Sebastian. 

Una de las cejas de Moran se elevó, curioso. ¿Jim estaba hablando de…? 

—¿Sherlock? 

—¿Tenemos otro digno adversario, mi querido Sebby? —Jim entrelazó sus manos, oyendo el griterío a sus espaldas, de los chicos de la favela. 

—¿Qué lugar ocupa el Holmes mayor, entonces? —Moran preguntó, sin dejar de ver a los niños que venían detrás de ellos con cara de pocos amigos. 

Jim hizo una mueca con sus labios, antes de rodear el brazo de su acompañante, mimosamente. 

—El hombre no hielo no sabe jugar tan divertido como su hermano. Esa historia de las torturas fue bastante aburrida a decir verdad. —Los ojos de James brillaron, y su pecho de inflo por unos instantes, antes de deshacerse nuevamente en sonrisas y caricias sobre el brazo de Sebastian. —Ay, no sabes cuánto te he estado extrañando, Sebby… pero a decir verdad, pensé que tardarías menos en hallarme. 

—Las migajas se terminaron un día después de que pise Rio, Jim. 

—Bueno, no pensarías que te lo iba a hacer tan fácil, ¿no? 

Siguieron caminando. Jim olía a las horas enteras encerrado en la cocina de aquel bar, y Sebastian olía, a quien necesita un buen baño. Las luces de la zona turística por fin los recibieron a ambos. James quedo lejos de la ecuación mientras Sebastian presentaba sus documentos falsos para pedirse una cómoda habitación para dos. 

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? 

—¿Que tan bien cocinas, Sebby?… ¿Camarón, Yuca? 

Moran lo observo como si de repente su jefe estaría jugando con él, eso no sería nada raro, en verdad. Sostuvo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, Jim lo seguía de cerca con la mirada. Aun no le había preguntado como había hecho para escapar de la azotea de Saint Barths… y de seguro jamás lo haría. 

—No planeas quedarte aquí… ¿No? 

—Rio es una ciudad tan bonita, Sebastian… su gente, su música. El Sol, jamás hace frio aquí… muy contraria a Londres. —Jim chasqueo su lengua un segundo después. —Aunque eso arruina mi delicada piel. 

Moran rio suavemente. No le molestaba vivir entre las favelas, quizás serian el mejor lugar que Jim hubiera elegido para esconderse. 

—Van a empezar a caer, Sebby. —James llamo su atención. De pronto su jefe estaba parado frente a la ventana del hotel, sonriéndole al vidrio con una sonrisa desencajada. —Como moscas… todo eso gracias a nuestro pequeño detective. 

—¿Por qué vas a dejarlo? 

—Porque me di cuenta de que al ser muchos… siempre algo se me escapa. Solo te necesito a ti Sebby, como mi leal aliado… 

—Como tu mascota. —Corrigió rápidamente. 

Jim sonrió, enfrentando el semblante tranquilo y altivo de su francotirador. 

—Así es… mi Tigre. —Se burlo, acercándose al borde de la cama, donde Moran se había sentado, luego de que él se pusiera de pie. 

—Si quieres mejor te traigo al doctor Watson… ¿No crees que él te serviría mejor? Digo, si lo que quieres en realidad es una mascota. 

James rompió en carcajadas casi histerias, ganándose una buena mirada asesina de Moran. Como si eso no hiciera otra cosa más que excitarlo, como Sebastian bien sabia. 

—Oh, estas celoso… Oh, no te preocupes, tu eres mi única mascota. ¿Donde más podría encontrar una como tú?. 

Moran gruño, pero dejo que Jim se montara sobre su regazo, notando como el colchón se hundía un poco más, debido a sus pesos en conjunto. 

—No te preocupes tanto, Sebby, aun hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas, hacer planes, y todo eso… Tenemos tiempo antes de que Sherly decida hacerse una visita por aquí, pasara cerca, Argentina, tal vez… quizás vaya directamente a Colombia. Pero no tardara en volverse hacia el viejo continente. 

—Y mientras, ¿qué?… ¿Cocinamos? 

—Oh, no Sabastian… la cocina no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. A menos que quieras estar permanentemente pegado a mí. —Rió cuando Moran evitó que su movimiento de caderas desprendiera la toalla alrededor de su cintura, con un gruñido de disgusto. 

Saltó hacia atrás, divertido de la incomodidad de su ‘Tigre’. 

—Vem meu amor. Vamos nos divertir. 

Se adueño de la chaqueta de Sebastian, viendo al rubio cambiarse rapidamente para seguirlo, y se apresuro por las escaleras. Quedaba tiempo, segun sus calculos, mucho tiempo; volverian a Londres, pero lo harian cuando nadie se esperase tal amenaza. Cuando, tanto Mycroft, como Sherlock, creyeran que habian acabado con cada uno de sus hombres. 

—¿Você vai sentir minha falta, não é Sherlock? 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** No sé porque se me estiro tanto, tenía que cortarse poco después de que Jim dejaba de trabajar. 
> 
> Tal vez sientan que no tiene mucho sentido… bueno, en mi cabeza lo tiene, perdón si no lo pude plasmar asi como lo imagine. Pero si tienen preguntas o alguna otra crítica, soy toda oídos. (Y es verdad, porque tengo las orejas grandes –es de familia–)


End file.
